


You Don’t Do Groceries

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When “doing the groceries”, Tony happens to find a toothbrush identical to yours, so he brings it to the compound in case you need it.





	You Don’t Do Groceries

Tony stared at how you pulled your jeans up, before kneeling and tying your shoes.

Every day, he wished you could just stay at night. You were together for a while now – you were a doctor, a medical doctor, he’d met through Natasha – but spending the night in the compound was never a subject you two discussed. You had your place and wasn’t afraid of driving back home after midnight.

“Hey,.” He called, sitting back on the bed only in his pants and with his torso naked. “Do you happen to have a band-aid? Because I scraped my knee falling for you.”

You laughed. It was an old joke of the two of you. It was the first thing he had ever said to you in a party surrounded by boring people. It was a cheesy pickup line that ended up working.

“I have a kiss, is it enough?”

He chuckled. You had a good sense of humour and it was the first thing he noticed about you. That and your ass, of course.

‘Came for the ass and stayed for the real you.’ He’d told you once.

“I was thinking of something lately.” He licked his lips, a bit nervous.

“Yeah?”

He nodded.

“Actually… I was doing the groceries and I happened to pass by a toothbrush that looked exactly like yours.” He told you, trying not to sound eager or more than neutral.

You frowned. Groceries?

“Really?” You looked at him.

“Yeah.” He stood up. “I bought it. It is… It is in the bathroom.”

Your smile grew slowly when you realised what that meant, shaking your head.

Tony was - in his own way - inviting you to stay the night.

“You could try it tomorrow morning.” He suggested. “Maybe… Take off those jeans and put on my shirt… It is much more comfortable to sleep in. What do you think?”

You chuckled, walking in his direction and pulling him into a soft kiss.

“Only if you help me.”

He smirked.

“That I can do.”

He moved closer to you, taking your lips for a moment and pulling away just when the two of you were breathless.

“Tony.” You muttered.

“Uh?”

“If you need to ask me to stay, just say it next time. We both know you don’t do groceries.”


End file.
